


云云婚约（三六）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 怀了孕我还要他俩搞簧，我不做人





	云云婚约（三六）

三六  
郑云龙快五个月的时候郑母带着贴身女婢从郓城老家过来了，她见着郑云龙的肚子宛如一口小锅似的扣在那就紧了眉毛，叫他不准再吃了。  
郑云龙还没来得及跟他老娘撒个娇就被克扣了口粮，一张小脸一阵青一阵白的，急的直拽阿云嘎的手。阿云嘎赶忙迎了岳母进门，一边笑着给老人安顿，一边在后头跟郑云龙打手势叫他别急。  
郑母见她的独子给养的白白嫩嫩，少年的青涩棱角全都不见，从头到脚跟打了柔光似的，圆润光泽的如同一块美玉，脸颊上眼神里全是冲着阿云嘎，肆无忌惮的亲昵耍赖，心中不由一暖，她的龙儿所幸没有所托非人，阿云嘎把他照顾的很好。  
当下也不再板着脸，拉着独子的手在身边坐下，询问他孕期的日常事宜，吃什么，喝什么，几时睡，何时起，做什么活动，事无巨细都仔细问过，一旁的孙婆婆也跟着作答，郑云龙自己不太上心，到了最后全是郑母与孙婆婆商量郑云龙的孕期饮食起居。  
郑云龙肚子比常人同期月份略微大些，更容易倦怠，不多时就打个呵欠，眼泪汪汪的瞧着阿云嘎。阿云嘎心领神会的向岳母告罪，领着郑云龙回了卧室。  
“不准走。”郑云龙搂着他的脖子不放人。  
“母亲还在下面，我去照看一下，你困了就睡嘛。”阿云嘎小心的避开他的肚子，把人放在床上，替他拉上丝被。  
“不是跟孙婆婆聊的正开心嘛，你去了反而打扰。”  
阿云嘎摸摸他的头发，在脑门上亲了一口，“那也不行，母亲第一次过来，不可怠慢了。”  
“哎呀，我娘才不讲究那些呢！”郑云龙在床上打个滚，吓得阿云嘎赶忙一把拽住他，“别胡闹！当心肚子！”  
郑云龙被凶的吓了一跳，脸色就有点不好，气鼓鼓的翻过身去，阿云嘎无奈，上来从后面搂住他的身子，“宝贝儿，别气了。”  
郑云龙扭了下身子没说话，阿云嘎又说，“母亲第一次来，定有许多不熟悉的地方。虽说下人不会怠慢，可这儿子儿婿都不作陪，难免心中不快。我知道你把这里当成跟家里一样的，我们也得让母亲知道，是不是？”  
郑云龙本来也自觉无理取闹，哪知阿云嘎还是好声哄着，怪不好意思的转过身子，“我也没气，只想你陪我会儿。”  
阿云嘎点头，“一会我先安顿母亲休息下就过来，好不好？”  
郑云龙点头，见他要出门，赶忙又叫住他，“那个…让我娘住一楼吧…”  
阿云嘎微微一愣，马上明白了他的意思，郑云龙叫他看的脸热，嘴上不自觉的辩白，“我只是…担心我娘上楼下楼的不方便。”  
阿云嘎哪里会不知，明明是这小东西嗓门大，行这闺房之乐时往往控制不住声音，这是怕母亲听了去丢脸呢。  
他俩自从四个月之后开了荤就一发不可收拾，郑云龙早被欢爱浇灌透了，憋了这许久竟是比从前更加热情，若不是询问了大夫说是不要太剧烈即可，他还当真考虑过要分房睡。   
  
郑云龙的身体相比之前更显敏感，有时睡梦之中一个翻身便犹如八爪鱼一般紧紧缠着阿云嘎精壮的身子，耳鬓厮磨之间情液就沾湿了亵裤，人还迷迷糊糊的没醒，下身就在阿云嘎的大腿上来回磨蹭，甚至有次两人都是被强烈的快感从睡梦中拽出来。这边郑云龙还没睁开眼，阿云嘎已然侧躺闭着眼睛，抱着他紧致的臀肉开始律动，直弄的他汁水四溅，扯着嗓子求饶。偏阿云嘎也不知是梦是醒，只一味捣进去，将那粗长之物深埋进红润的细缝，把那一片搅得软烂黏稠恨不得化在他身下才好。  
阿云嘎一手抚着郑云龙的肚子，从身后撑开他的大腿，将人从下向上顶，震得他浑身软肉乱颤。另一只手从颈下穿过，捏着他的奶子把玩，那乳肉绵软细滑的紧，微小的乳孔被来回拨弄，可怜兮兮的翕张着却什么也流不出来。郑云龙在阿云嘎身前侧躺，上下被一起玩弄，耳垂还被人捉在嘴里吮吸，大脑被搅得有如一团浆糊，只任凭快感一波一波的冲刷自己的身体。那厚重的阳具来回顶弄他体内骚痒的肉块，手指脚尖都像是被蒸汽熨平了似的妥帖，麻酥酥的等着被过电。  
阿云嘎待到快射了才真正清醒过来，想着不好清理才咬着牙拔出来顶着郑云龙的臀肉自己撸动，不想被猫儿咬着下唇缠着手脚又吞进去，口中还哼唧着，“射进来嘛，再给哥哥怀一个。”  
阿云嘎几乎要死在这妖精身上，只得咬着他的脖子被紧滑的肠肉裹着射精，层层叠叠的一收一缩之间爽的他脑浆都快飞出来。  
待到第二日清晨两人浑身狼藉的醒来，竟是大眼瞪小眼恍惚以为一同做了春梦似的。  
只是郑母来了之后两人便收敛许多，若是想了更多的是在睡前弄上一弄，阿云嘎手口并用将郑云龙带上高潮再顶着他漂亮的喉咙射出来。  
好在郑母也并未过多询问他俩的私事，只是给郑云龙少量温补的同时减少了阿云嘎发物的摄入，阿云嘎口上不说，心中不免汗颜，想着理应顾念他的身子于是更加克制了。郑云龙只当自己身材走形阿云嘎不喜，两人便都沉默的忍了下来，这一忍就忍到了十月。  
眼见着阿云嘎月底便要过二十八岁生辰，前几个月郑云龙生辰之时正赶上他害喜得厉害，吃什么吐什么，精神萎靡的很，什么生辰不生辰的都没有心思去理。这回他正六个月，精神体力都还不错，理应为他好好操办，再加上阿云嘎的母亲月底也要过来，说是老太太今年身体大好了，也想着过来迎接孙辈的降生。他第一回见岳母，自然不能丢了体面，务必得处理的妥妥当当。  
tbc  
  
  



End file.
